The Heart Wants What It Wants
by CuriousMidnightHeart
Summary: Clary is a poor overworked servant girl by her cruel stepmother and stepsisters who treat her like the lowest of dirt. She dreams of being free from her prison along with her best friends. Jace is a prince along with his siblings who are all looking for true love. What happens when these three meet and they all lose their hearts to each other? Clace, Sizzy and Malec
1. Prologue

**Authoress Notes: **Hi guys, so I'm back with another story and I've decided to an adaption of a fairy tale that I'm sure you're all familiar with and know. This is just the prologue and I hope you all enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.**

**The Heart Wants What It Wants**

**By CuriousMidnightHeart**

**Prologue**

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a tiny kingdom called Idris. The city itself was peace and prosperous, also very rich in history, romance and tradition. At the very far edge of the city, just on the outskirts from the main square and village in a beautiful and stately château, there lived a man named Luke and his daughter, Clary._

_Although Luke was a very kind and devoted father, he made certain his daughter was very properly taken care of. Likely still after his beloved wife Jocelyn's death, a few years earlier, he still felt that she required a devoted mother's loving care and touch. The following spring, he married once again. This time choosing wisely for his secondary wife, a intelligent woman from a good, kind and hardworking family named Lilian who had precisely two lovely daughters who were just about Clary's age, Kaelie and Autumn._

_The day that their new step mother to be arrived to live with them it was a day of absolute happiness and joy. Lilian was naturally delighted in fact to adequately meet her new stepdaughter as were her daughters. She sincerely promised Clary that the five of them would be the very best of lifelong friends and the perfect little ideal family. For a while, there was sheer happiness in the Fairchild household, and all was well. But soon eternal darkness was undoubtedly to rear its ugly head upon the Fairchilds._

_Luke left for a trip one day, and returned two weeks later. He was in good spirits, happy to see his daughters and wife. That night he took seriously ill, and sadly passed away the very next morning. It was upon his death that Lilian's true nature was revealed. Underneath the sweet, happy and loving exterior lurked a much darker personality. The mask she'd been wearing finally cracked, shattering into a million little pieces, revealing and showing her true nature. She was a cold, cruel and heartless woman, whom was bitterly jealous of Clary's innocence and beauty, and was truly determined to further the interests of her two awful daughters._

_Thus, as time slowly went by the Fairchild household fell into disrepair, for the family fortunes which Luke had left were spent and squandered on the vain and selfish stepsisters, Kaelie and Autumn. Lilian lavishly spoiled them,granting the girls whatever their heart's desired while Clary was abused, humiliated and finally at last forced to become a servant in her own house. But yet through it all, Clary remained forever gentle, sweet and kind. For each brand new dawn, she felt that someday her dreams of being happy and free would finally at last come true._


	2. Chapter One

**Authoress Notes: **Hi you guys, I sincerely apologize for the long wait for this chapter. Things have been absolutely crazy and insane because of the coronavirus. This chapter was sitting in my documents folder forever, and I'd completely forgotten about it. Mostly it just needed to be re-edited and cleaned up because it was a mess hahahaha. Whoa, the response to this was absolutely amazing. Thank you all so much!

**Immaqueen: Thank you so much! I'll definitely look into that, it sounds great :) **

**Guest: Thank you so much! Aww I'm happy you're excited. Please enjoy this next chapter.**

**alishamariejackson: Thank you so much, I'm really happy you like it :D**

**Mya: Thank you so much ^_^ **

**Guest #2: Thank you so much :)**

**Jling: Thank you so much oh you are lol? Me too XD**

**Somethingwithdemons: Thank you so much, I love your username it's awesome ;)**

**Zombieslyet626: Thank you so much! Don't eat my brains hahahahahaha.**

**Samara986: Thank you so much :) On it ma'am!**

**clacepercabeth4ever: Thank you so much, yes I know bad me XD**

**Helena Blackthorn: Thank you so much :) Update now ^^**

**XconocedorX: Thank you so much ^_^ Oh yes there will be ;) **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything.**

Morning had only just indeed started to break over the dark horizon, rousing the world from its previous dark of night. As the sun rose over the miniature village outside of Alicante, the luminous sky was painted in pretty, glorious shades of red, gold, and pink. The fierce cold, briskness air was instantly taken over by an exceedingly pleasanter temperature. Local birds could be undoubtedly heard chirping, hidden in the dark bushes and trees. The shrill sound of a rooster crowing could also be heard. Alicante itself, was a charming city, with an enormously deep history and deep in romance and tradition. The tall deep forest surrounding it by heart was a mysterious and lovely place. It was very luminous above the many towering, shady oak, sycamore and ash trees, with the suns gentle warm rays shining through right down to the dirt, grassy floor. The chestnut trees, in particular, shone extra radiantly this morning.

On the precise outskirts of town, at one modest house in necessary particular which lawfully resided on the distinct edge of the capital city. It exactly so happened to be the home of the well-known wolf pack leader and resident bookstore owner Luke Garroway and his two dear children Clarissa "Clary," Fairchild and Jonathan Fairchild. The Manor under no extraordinary circumstances was a beautiful, sprawling estate, with a gorgeous tan and brown brick exterior, large but modest with the gray and brown colored roof, with light tan paint. Dark green vines wound up the sleek sides of the modest house, and in the back was a spacious looking garden and lush courtyard. On the roof were many elaborate little decorations and contraptions, clearly indicating the family which lived there was one of the odd and unusual tastes.

Direct sunlight shone radiantly into a small glass window it's cheerful; gentle rays peaking in through the thin glass, as it came to rest comfortably on the chestnut oak wood floor. The walls were unpainted just plain framed wood with several broad beams merely holding up the ceiling, beside the narrow bed displayed an exquisite painted portrait of a man, woman, and their two dear children smiling happily framed in silver and gold. An incredibly small glass oil lamp sat on the light brown wood nightstand by the bed, and a small half melted candle in a pewter candle holder was there on the right side. A dark brown leather satchel carefully lay on the stand as well.

Across from the bed was a massive oak desk, with a pretty light blue suede chair which was slightly worn and beat up from several years of frequent use. Scattered across the polished desk's gleaming surface were papers and paint brushes. Beside the bed was a slight wind up clock. On the bed's left side was a dark green lounge sofa, decorated with green and gray pillows. The bed itself was made up of drawn cotton and dark pale sheets, with a pretty emerald cover, embroidered with a silver and white lily design across the middle and bottom. Two large white pillows sat securely at the head of the bed. Red hair stuck out from underneath the comforter, and a lump lay across underneath it. Clary lay peacefully asleep, her visible head propped up against the left pillow while she slept soundly. A bookcase sat at the remote end of her room in the corner near the door which was ajar.

Clary gently woke up just a few precise moments later. Her green eyes blinking, as she knowingly allowed her groggy mind to properly focus. Subtly shifting her visible legs over to the right-hand side of the bed, she yawned prodigiously, while promptly extending her arms up into the air. Gradually she naturally felt her sense of evident touch which was gradually starting to carefully return. She undoubtedly knew and sensed inside that there was undoubtedly going to be an adventure today, as she subtly shifted her right leg it suddenly brushed up against something hard.

Carefully looking at the visible bottom, she instantly noticed the considerable piles of books and sketches scattered across the rug. The pile had grown continuously over the last few weeks, and each and every day she subtly reminded herself that each held its very own unique story behind it. Her pale green eyes looked across the room and observed her reflection in the glass mirror of her vanity. The astonished girl staring back was an absolute mess. Her deep red hair was a tangled, knotted mess and looked as if a tornado had twisted its way through it. She quickly jumped out of bed, still dressed in her tank top and shorts and sprinted towards the private bathroom.

After making use of the facilities, she quickly shed her pajamas and walked towards the tub. It was small off-white marble with some scratches in the bottom. Instantly starting the pleasant water, she intentionally let the tub fill up and promptly shut it off two minutes later. Sinking into the warm water, she splashed some onto her skin. The gentle touch of the warm water felt soothing and pleasant as she cleaned herself up. On her skin were the previous smudges of the dirt and grime from completing her chores from the day before. Grabbing a wash cloth, she scrubbed vigorously at her skin focusing on the patches of deep brown and black.

Her thoughts drifted towards the previous prior ten years, of how she, her close friends, family and various acquaintances had once been so happy and content. Life was absolutely lovely and peaceful. Luke her father was a merchant by trade who invested frequently on time traveling to various places, bringing back all kinds of merchandise and goods. He would communicate them often, and they all would look forward to his letters every week. Jocelyn her beloved mother by heart was an talented artist who utilized a unique and precious gift, in which she had typically inherited. Painting in common was a lifelong passion in which they both shared. Their mother would frequently be in her studio for hours working on another masterpiece. She would get absorbed in whatever she was working on, whether it be a modest abstract one or surrealism.

But the unforgettable day soon came when their dear mother suddenly fell ill. She and Luke had intentionally hidden the sickness from them for a long time and always told her and Jonathan that she was fine and healthy, but in fact it was just a cover not to get them upset or worried. Unfortunately, a few pivotal weeks after the dreaded doctors visit, Jocelyn passed away. Luke, Clary, Jonathan, Simon, Magnus, Atamis, and many of the household staff were heartbroken.

Adequate time seemed to move forward at a slow pace after her beloved mother's imminent death. Her beloved father continued to travel and slowly, but surely, their hearts were mended, steadily. It wasn't until two years later that one night at dinner, Luke announced that he was wed again. The news came as an absolute shock to them all, especially Clary and her brother, but in all they only wanted their father to be allowed a second chance at happiness. He carefully explained in extensive detail that her official name was Lilian Blackthorn, and she purportedly had two lovely daughters just Clary and Jonathan's age, Kaelie and Aline. The day they arrived had been a beautiful and picture memorable day...

_**Flashback:**_

_A small ten-year old girl who naturally had long fiery red hair, and vivid green eyes along with her blonde haired brother stood in front of their large home, waiting along their father. Clary fidgeted nervously as Luke smiled down at her, clasping her tiny hand into his and naturally giving it a strong, affectionate squeeze. Jonathan stood beside his beloved sister not really paying considerable attention to what was happening precisely. He held a book in his hands like usual, with his nose buried into it. Clary glanced up at him through her long lashes, a slight smile forming on her face. Atamis along with a couple of their hired help stood along beside them, at long last ready to receive the brand-new mistress of the modest house with open arms._

_Luke shifted his concentrated attention back down to the long, winding road which traditionally led to the iron gates. The far-off sound of an approaching carriage drifted closer. Deep bells rang in the distance signaling their arrival. Many of the farm animals typically ran loose around the lush grass. Clary promptly began to fidget yet again, twirling a piece of her red hair around her nimble finger._

_"Clary don't be nervous, you'll great," Luke justly said, his brown eyes shining serenely with radiant happiness and profound wisdom._

_She allowed a large sigh fortunately escape her lips, "But what if she doesn't like us?"she asked._

_"Absolutely Father, I've wondered that same thing," Jonathan said, placing his book away at long last._

_Luke laughed, squeezing each of their gentle hands yet again, "How could she not? You two by heart are the most lovely, adorable children in the world. She's going to absolutely cherish you, and her daughters will as well. Trust me, Lilian will undoubtedly make an excellent stepmother, you'll both adore her and two her charming daughters," he wisely said, reassuring them. The grand carriage transporting the new arrivals finally at long last pulled up to the house, rolling to a complete stop. Solomon, the footman, quickly hurried to the door, getting off the driver's seat. He gathered a deep breath before carefully clearing his throat and speaking, "Master Garroway, may I present, the beautiful Lady Lilian and her two daughters, Kaelie and Aline," he opened the door._

_Clary and Jonathan along with the entire rest of the modest household waited eagerly with bated breath to undoubtedly see the newest additions to their prominent family. The curtains opened, parting slightly as a slender hand emerged, as Solomon took it. A beautiful and elegant magnetically fair-haired woman descended from the carriages steps like an apparition. Her raven hair which was perfectly straight as a polished blade, streaked with a light violet cascaded over her slender and graceful shoulders._

_She undoubtedly continued to exit the elegant carriage with the unbounded confidence of Cleopatra but the fashionable attire of a noble woman. Deep red lipstick adorned her bold lips; she had an oval-shaped face, and soft light red nail polish on her fingers, were perfect against her pale skin. Strong black eyeliner intensified her violet eyes, and her long black, flirty lashes sparkled. A black suede hat concealed her jet hair, with a thin black lace veil. She wore a long black and gold gown which complimented her figure nicely._

_Behind her to exit the carriage was an adolescent girl who appeared to be about Clary and Jonathan's age. Her flowing hair was a pretty blonde color, and she had sky-blue eyes, which seemed invariably to naturally have an exceedingly hard coldness about them. She wore a pretty pale pink gown, which was not as pretty as her mothers. The other girl came out behind her dear sister, she appeared to realistically be of Asian direct descent and short black hair which was promptly cut into a pixie do. She wore a scarlet and black dress, and her kind eyes were brilliant and delighted._

_"Lilian my precious darling, you finally at last made it. I'm so delighted to see you," Luke said, formally clutching her hand into his, as he left his children's side to help her to the ground and gave her a chaste kiss and led her towards them._

_Lilian smiled, her bright violet eyes sparkling, "Lucian my dearest, it's good to finally be here," she replied, glancing up at the house and then at the two children beside her current husband._

_Clary felt her face go red from embarrassment, as her father gestured towards her and Jonathan. "Lilian, Kaelie, Aline, I'd dearly like you to meet your new stepsiblings, this is my beloved daughter Clary and my dear son Jonathan," he said, with so much love and maternal tenderness in his gentle voice. Clary smiled sweetly and Jonathan grinned delightedly._

_"Clary, Jonathan, at last we finally meet. You're all Luke ever talks about," Lilian said, with an affectionate smile, extending her hand to them. Kaelie completely levelled her shrewd eyes, while Aline gently waved and smiled serenely. Clary waved back and at length spoke, "It's wonderful to meet you as well. We graciously welcome you all to our home," she modestly replied. Jonathan bowed respectfully, "A pleasure to meet you."_

_Lilian smiled, "Oh Luke, she's absolutely adorable. I have a feeling you and I will be best friends," she responded, abruptly straightening her dress. "Girls, say hello to your new step siblings." Kaelie and Aline both curtsied,_

_"Pleased to meet you Clary," they both said in unison, before heading into the modest house along with Luke and Lilian. The servants commenced to unload their belongings and transferred them into the house. Clary noticed a ball of black and gray fur in her stepmother's arms. It was a small cat, with amber eyes. The visible bottom of her stepmother's gorgeous gown flowed like a black waterfall as she ascended the grand stairs to the entrance before crossing into the main hall._

_Her violet eyes promptly took in every inch of the grand sitting room, as Kaelie and Aline followed behind their mother, each of their eyes taking in these brand-new unfamiliar surroundings. Luke happily gave them a very much guided detailed tour of the house, showing them around. He presented the room he had spent so much time arranging and making for the girls. Aline absolutely loved it happily thanking and hugging Luke and Clary exclaiming how excited she was. Kaelie barely uttered a word not even bothering to say anything. It was as if she wasn't even interested or happy at all to be in her current situation._

_After the tour was completed Luke suggested that they all get to know one another and the house a bit more by exploring the grounds inside and out. Clary, Jonathan, and Aline happily agreed. Around 1:00 p.m. two of her best friends Simon and Magnus came by to see if she and Jonathan were available to play, like they always did everyday. Clary gladly introduced her new family them and they all decided to go out and have some fun. Kaelie was strictly against it and decided to go find something better and fun to do. One of the hired help had a daughter her age named Sonja and the two girls immediately hit it off._

_The rest of the day was full of laughter and sunshine, as the children played and enjoyed themselves. At last the sun had just begun to set and it was time for dinner. Clary asked Simon and Magnus if they wanted to stay for dinner, and they both happily agreed. Luke said they were more than welcome too as well. Dinner was a magnificent affair, the cooks Edith and Lucille had prepared a wonderful feast of fried chicken, roast turkey, small finger sandwiches, freshly made sushi rolls (Magnus's favorite) mashed potatoes with gravy, rolls, freshly baked bread, steamed vegetables, and for dessert chocolate brownies and ice cream._

_After dinner, Luke suggested a walk outside. Night had fallen and the air was crisp and fresh with the faint scent of apple blossoms and rose wood. Clary walked along with Simon and Magnus, while Kaelie and Aline stayed beside each other and Lilian occupied most of her new husbands time. Jonathan ran on ahead with Sebastian who was one of the stable hands sons. They'd known each other from birth. Everything seemed absolutely perfect and nothing could go wrong, Clary thought that night as her father tucked her into bed. He kissed her good night and she fell asleep happy and content._

_Over the next several weeks, life in the household was absolutely wonderful. Lilian and her daughters seemed to adjust to their new home, and she insisted on Clary and Jonathan calling her "Mother," to which they happily agreed. She was a wonderful person, full of warmth and gentleness, being the mother that they lost and needed. Luke continued to travel and buy goods and merchandise across the world, while Lilian remained at home, taking care of her children. While Luke was away, she would often host many grand lavish parties of which many of her old friends and acquaintances were invited to attend._

_She mostly claimed that the house needed a touch of fun and a hint of pleasure and merriment to drive out the bad energy. Clary mostly helped out around the house and made sure that many of the chores including the cooking, cleaning, laundry, washing, scrubbing and various other tasks were completed and done each day. Simon, Magnus and Jonathan helped her as well, while Lilian's daughters were required not to lift a single finger. They mostly spent their days recieving lessons from their governess and tutors in various subjects including english, history,music, proper editcute etc._

_But soon tradgey was to fall upon the Garroway household once again. While on a business trip in late November, Luke fell ill on the road and passed on soon after. Before he died, he instructed that a letter be delivered to his family and was addressed to Clary and Jonathan. The news of their father's death was a devastating blow for the brother and sister, and Simon and Magnus, and to Lilian who was completely heartbroken. She was devastated and it definitely showed. Once the funeral arrangements were made, she made sure to invite all of the right people and made sure that it was an expensive affair. For the ceremony she bought her two daughters brand new dresses and gave Clary a simple black hair ribbon._

_Once everything was finally at last done and finished, Lilian dismissed many of the household servants and staff, who found various other jobs in the kingdom. After reading her late husband's letter to his children, her demeanor quickly changed from a loving, nuturing mother to the wicked witch. Her heart had hardened and now everything she loved and cared about had been taken from her. Clary and Jonathan became the subject of her wrath. She would constantly yell and scold them, on a daily basis, it wasn't long until the yelling and screaming turned physical._

_There were days when she abuse them both until the anger and resentment inside of her had calmed down. First she ordered that Clary and Jonathan's clothes, toys,and everything of precious value be taken away and thrown out, then she banished them out of their room and forced them to move to the attic while she forewent with some renovations on the house. She claimed it was only temporary and things would be back to normal soon, which never happened. Clary was forced to become a servant in her own house,mostly to make up for the financial loses her stepmother had suffered. From early in the morning until very late at night she worked from sunrise to sunset, doing whatever chores that her stepmother demanded. Lilian then made a very long list of rules that she was ordered to follow._

_She wasn't allowed to talk to anyone in the household unless she was spoken too first, every chore on the list had to be completed by the end of the day, if she failed to meet those expectations and if anything wasn't finished or done right, she'd be thrown out immediately into the streets. If her step sisters or she needed something done, she was to stop whatever she was doing and help them immediately. Through it all, Clary remained ever gentle and kind, and she hoped that someday her dreams of happiness and freedom would come true..._

**_End of Flashback_**

Which brought her now to the present moment, she quickly emptied the tub, wrapping a fluffy towel around her body and exited the bathroom. Opening the dresser at the other end of the room, she began looking for an outfit to wear. Throwing on a pair of blue lace underwear and a pale coarse bra, she decided on a simple dark blue off the shoulder top, with billowy shelves promptly going down the sides, black skinny jeans, and a pair of simple blue flats. After drying her hair, she closed the drawers and brushed her long dark red curls, before putting it up into a half-up, half down style, securing it with a blue hair ribbon.

Once she was finally at done getting ready, she slowly got up from the soft, comfy chair where she'd been sitting on and walked over towards the door, before heading out into the hallway and closing the door behind her. She quickly went down the long, winding wooden staircase to the lower part of the house. Tip-toeing across the chestnut oak floor thus on the active account of her stepmother and step sisters whom were most likely still asleep, the red-headed girl was careful not to make a sound. Tentatively reaching for the large golden handle, she eagerly grasped the cold metal between her deft fingers and slowly, but cautiously opened the door just a visible crack.

Peering cautiously through the tiny, confined space her green eyes merely took into the peaceful, quiet hallway, as she surveyed the area for any signs of movement or danger. It was silent as glass; as she peered outside. Everything in the dingy corridor was quiet, and yet despite it being a lovely day outside everything seemed dark and gloomy. The walls were painted a light blue-sky color with streaks of gold and violet hemmed into one, while the wallpaper had various designs etched into it. A large glass chandelier carefully hung from the high ceiling, as a circle promptly formed around the dark golden and white wood. Two silver mirrors hung on the walls each with a simple candle holder in each.

The polished floor was adequately covered by a thick, plush violet carpet. One large glass window covered by thick curtains which fell to the floor. Upon one of the stair pedestals was a vase of longstemmed tulips and sunflowers in a violet and yellow color. Lilian absolutely hated any other kinds of flowers besides them. The same iron clad suits of amour that her father collected from his various travels around the world, and a long red carpet ran across the cold, dark marble floor and long dark red curtains hanging over the large windows. Her ears picked up the very faint sounds of snoring coming from the right side of the hallway. Three tall arched doors each painted a creamy white and etched with names across the middle were to her left.

Clary heard her stomach growl, signaling that she was famished and needed to procure some food fast. She stood at the door for just a mere moment looking back and forth right across the corridor. Her green eyes carefully surveyed the area being very cautious before very leisurely walking across the floor. She moved to quickly close the door behind her. It creaked loudly by accident. She winced at the mere sound decided to cause and secure it quietly. Not a solitary soul seemed to be nearby. As she assessed her way through the hallway, she stopped by the deep crimson curtains covering the windows. Wrapping her fingers around the rope, they opened, letting in the warm sunlight.

The sun's warms rays gently came to rest upon the last door, creating a small oval shape above the name which was etched into the wood. Clary quickly tip-toeing across the plush crimson carpet made it to the door without any problems. Her fingers grasping the cold hard metal between her fingers slowly and very quietly opened her stepmother's bedroom door merely just a small inch. Inside the bedroom was bathed in impenetrable darkness, expect now for the small little silver of light from the doorway.

She peered into the room it took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the blackness as the light slowly came to rest upon a ball of black and grey fur slumbering in the corner on a white and red bed decorated with gossamer purple ribbon. The mountain of fur twitched, the cats pointed ears moving back and forth, slowly opening it's yellow eyes and looking directly at her. Scarlet blinked twice before opening her mouth and letting out a yawn, she slowly got to her feet, tail high in the air stretching her small legs across the front of the bed and jumped down to the floor making her way to the door. Scarlet rubbed her head against Clary's legs, loud purring emanating from her body.

"Good morning Scarlet." Clary knelt down so that she was at eye level with the cat. Her fingers caressing her soft, silky fur, while Scarlet rubbed her head happily against the redhead's hand turning on her feet and arching her back against Clary's legs. Her stepmother's cat absolutely adored her stepdaughter, despite the woman having such a harsh opinion about it. Lilian hated the idea of anyone or anything liking Clary in the least bit sense, and she was always trying to deter the cats attention from her but Scarlet ignored her and went about doing as she pleased.

Just then another cat made its way slowly down the hallway, walking cautiously along the carpet. This cat was considerably smaller in size than Scarlet. He had sable pale and black fur, while the underside of his body and part of his face was completely white. Green eyes had watched the scene curiously before he made his way over towards Clary and Scarlet his tail high in the air, which turned just in time to see the small animal approaching. "Good morning Chairman Meow," she said, reaching out a hand towards him. He let out a meow and gently rubbed his head against the girl's hand. This cat didn't belong to her or anyone in the house; he was Magnus's cat and often slipped out of the warlock's house to come and visit because it was much pleasanter and quieter than the townhouse Magnus lived in.

"I suppose both of you must be hungry," she said, getting up from the floor. The cats each meowed in unison before the trio continued down the hallway and downstairs into the kitchen. Clary unlocked the wooden door which led to the rustic kitchen as the two cats followed behind her down the stairs picking up anything that was on the floor or in their way. She maintained a constant, vigilant eye out for these things because Jon and Atamis were probably out in the courtyard finishing the morning chores. Her brother, a exceptionally hardworking man, who dedicated most of his time to his family, and also to his love of inventing. The kitchen was a peaceful, peaceful place where she frequently came to unwind and relax after a tedious, exhausting day of dealing with her stepmother and stepsisters.

On the handwoven rug lay comfortably a broad brown and white St. Bernard who was soundly asleep. Neither of the affectionate cats seemed to mind that the beloved dog was there, and they naturally went about sitting comfortably on the window sill and polished table. Clary carefully opened the illuminated window and plush curtains, graciously allowing the keen morning air and direct sunlight to naturally come into the modest room. The dogs eyes instantly opened, as he promptly let out a loud yawn and promptly extended his massive legs before wagging his distinctive tail at the welcome sight of Clary and the affectionate cats.

"Good morning Axel," she justly said, thoughtfully stroking his massive head as he gently licked her familiar face. He eagerly followed her over towards the outlying island in the middle of the opening the cabinet. She grabbed three small bowls and placed them on the counter and put a tea kettle over the fire to boil. While also grabbing three trays each complete with a tea cup, a pot, bowl plates, and silverware. Orange flames danced in the cavernous fireplace as she filled with the small bowls with cat food and one with dog food and placed them on the floor so that Scarlet, Chairman Meow, and Axel could eat.

The two cats and dog immediately went to their assigned dishes and promptly began eagerly eating. She also put out two separate dishes of fresh water as well. She gently opened the efficient refrigerator inexplicably finding all the ingredients for eggs, bacon, and hash browns and placed them on the counter starting breakfast.

She eagerly ate a few precise minutes later before dropping gently her dishes into the sink and rinsing them off. Promptly filling the kitchen sink with flowing water, Clary carefully rolled up the ample sleeves to her shirt and promptly began scrubbing the dishes. Once those were properly finished and put away, she naturally went about finishing her other chores which typically needed to be undoubtedly done and sufficiently completed. Her red hair got loose from the bun, but she precisely fixed it quickly without any potential problems. She gently swept the kitchen floor and then washed it down before heading outside to feed the docile animals.

The air outside was fresh, crisp and beautiful, as she walked leisurely along the well-worn path which naturally led to the spacious courtyard. Sunlight beam in through the numerous distinct ash, maple and oak trees as some of the animals ran loose in the grass and fields. Jon was by the practical side of the manor wielding a mighty axe to promptly cut some durable wood for the cavernous fireplace, while Atamis naturally tended to the potbellied pigs and other livestock. She wore a blue button down shirt, jeans, and brown hiking boots. Her pale platinum hair was bound back into a bun. After Luke died only a few of the servants remained in the chaotic household, most had either been fired or quit because they could no longer take the continuous abuse from Lilian and Kaelie. The endless cruelty and unspeakable suffering they'd intentionally inflicted upon everyone especially Clary and Jonathan over the pivotal years had been utterly horrible and unbearable. Aline was still as sweet and nice as ever.

She walked over to the back area of the manor, to a considerable pile of bags neatly stacked upon one another. Beside them a metal bucket sat passively. Clary gently opened the bag and carefully poured a large amount into it before naturally heading to the chicken coop with a brown basket underneath her arm. A few of the free-range chickens were roaming the lush grass and dirt, their beaks pecking at the cold, smooth dirt. She acquired a handful of the feed before spreading it onto the area near the chicken coop. At the familiar sound of the nutritious food hitting the ground, several chickens came intentionally running in an eager haste including the roosters and plump hens. The group of nosy loud animals began filling their stomachs with the food while she slipped into the coop to grab some of the eggs in their nests which would be sold in the marketplace.

The loudest, meanest and most obnoxious of the roosters Prince Charming naturally had the upright most unpleasant habit of hogging most of the nutritious food for himself. He repeatedly went around the pen and yard walking, strutting his stuff like he awful was the most important animal in the world, asserting his dominance over the other roosters, chickens, and plump hens. He loved attacking them out of nowhere just to be mean and nasty, but Clary refused to put up with his disgusting attitude and antics. She would fiercely defend the other poor animals by swatting him with a broom or a strong, sturdy piece of spare wood.

Clary next headed towards the barn to acquire some hay for the horses. She collected some out of the bale and quickly walked over to the first stall. A white horse with a flowing snow-white mane stomped in his stall when he saw Clary. A gentle smile instantly formed on the redhead's lovely face. She hadn't seen Wayfarer in a week and longed to see him greatly. The magnificent horse nuzzled her familiar face when she placed her gentle hand out to pet him. "Hey there, Wayfarer," she said, gently extending her deft fingers through his snowy mane, and hugging her arms around his neck, a personal habit they'd both done since he was a foul. He let out a snort and nudged her hand until she ultimately brought out the treat hiding behind her belt, an apple, and picking up the hay she'd set down by the door to put on the floor to keep him warm and dry, and also some in his feeding trough.

Wayfarer had been her father's horse right before he passed away. He had only been one of the two horses that Clary had convinced her stepmother not to part or sell after she begun selling most of the families prized possesions. The day right after Luke's funeral. Lilian never bothered to touch Wayfarer because he didn't like her at all. But that didn't bother Clary one bit. Late at night when the entire household was asleep, she would take Wayfarer for rides and excerise, and during the day when she was finished with some of her chores and had a moment to herself.

The only other horse that remained was Jack. He was used for their mode of transportation to get around. Glancing down she noticed that the water supply in Wayfarer's bucket was low. She quickly refilled it making sure he had everything he needed and attended to Jack as well. The older horse was a golden brown color with a honey colored mane. He was more stubborn and mischevious than her father's horse whom she loved dearly. Jack had the devil in him and liked to kick anyone who tried to ride him except Jonathan.

Clary sighed, rubbing her father's favorite horse's face for a brief moment, everything in the world seemed peaceful and right. She whispered a quick goodbye to Wayfarer and headed out of the barn. The bright sun was higher up in the sky, Simon and Magnus her best friends would be awake, coming over to her house to help her with her chores. And to mention Lilian and her stepsisters would also be waking soon as well, wanting their breakfast. She quickly hurried into the house, shutting the back door behind her.

Graciously allowing a profound sigh of relief escape her plump lips, she sank into one of the vacant chairs at the kitchen table. Every active muscle in her body was aching sorely again and she genuinely needed to rest comfortably for a few precious minutes. All of a sudden, the loud ringing of a bell interrupted her thoughts. Her anxious eyes immediately darted over to the wall where three small golden bells, each attached to a circular metal bracket and tied with a small string was loudly going off like one of the demon wards around the city.

Clary instantly flew to her sore feet, running over towards the fireplace where the kettle hung over the blazing flames. She carefully extracted it from the pole and arbitrarily set it on the counter top for a brief moment, promptly using a spoon to stir the oatmeal in the pot. She checked the oven to make sure the biscuits were golden brown and finished. The trays were already set up so that she would be ready. She filled each of the teapots with boiling hot water, making sure each of them was a specific room temperature, or her stepmother and Kaelie would be angry.

_"Clarissa!"_ her stepsister's distinctive voices echoed through the private hallways, and right into her attentive ears, instantly making the redhead wince."Ugh, morning, noon, and night," she legitimately said, intentionally letting a loud sigh escape her rosy lips.

Chairman Meow's eyes noticed a small mouse skittering across the floor in a haste trying to escape from Scarlet. It ran towards the legs of the table stopping for a brief moment to look around before noticing the larger cat darting right for him. Scampering up the white cloth that covered the table it managed to stop to catch it's breath, hiding behind one of the tea cups. Beads of sweat dripped down the poor creatures face as it failed to perceive a pair of yellowish eyes observing it closely from below. Scarlet eagerly pounced trapping the tasty morsel underneath the small tea cup. She licked her lips in anticipation of devouring her prey, but got distracted by the sound of another bell ringing and Clary coming towards the table, and she ducked out of sight.

Clary promptly took a large silver spoon that had a curved handle, and dipped into the large black pot hanging over the glowing fire. She carefully filled three prepared bowls to the brim the delicious food steaming and piping hot, and gently placed them on the loaded trays. Very hastily arranging the toast, homemade biscuits and fresh fruits on each plate, not before drizzling the oatmeal with golden honey which was how her stepsisters liked their breakfast, a little added sweetness.

The cat emerged yet again in front of the table quickly taking the cups off their plates, the first and second empty, as if she was engaging in a game of tic tac toe. An evil grin formed on her eager face, before she belatedly realized the mouse was underneath the third and absolute cup, as she rubbed her paws together about to remove it yet again but had to hide impatiently tapped her paw underneath the polished table, waiting eagerly for Clary to be finished so that she could eagerly devour the mouse. The miserable girl finally at last completed and had everything ready a moment later, and began walking towards the stairs.

As soon as the redhead as gone, she dashed out from her hiding place to undoubtedly get the mouse, but to her dismay the trays were no longer on the table. Carefully looking to the practical side, she undoubtedly noticed Clary walking away from the modern kitchen, balancing two of them in her deft hands and one upon her visible head. Clary instantly started up the long winding staircase not noticing the lurking cat behind her. Scarlet ascended the wooden stairs a extremely disappointed annoyed look on her face, as she watched Clary ascend the marble staircase. Her disappointment instantly turned to unadulterated joy when she saw the mouse quickly the teacups lip, look around in sheer panic before ramming it back down.

Slinking up the staircase in almost a blur, Scarlet dashed behind one of the stairs posts looking quite smug as she moistened her lips. The acquired target was getting closer. Her yellow eyes zeroed in closely on the left tray glancing at the teacup in earnest before positioning her body upright against the wall post so that she couldn't be seen. Clary very carefully supported the excessive load on her shoulders and head, not before one of her shoes suddenly slipped off her foot. She hastily turned around facing the opposite direction as Scarlet reached out a paw towards the cup.

The sleek cat snatched it off the plate looking underneath to find that her prize wasn't there and merely placed it back on watching Clary continue down the hallway towards Kaylie's the cold metal handle between her fingers, Clary opened Kaelie's door wide enough so that she could get in. The room itself inside was pitch black; not a significant trace of light coming in through the windows. Her pink and drawn curtains remained firmly shut.

"Good morning Kaelie, undoubtedly did you sleep well?" Clary politely asked.

"Well it's about time. Hmph, if you genuinely cared," naturally came the fierce cold curtly prompt reply of Kaelie's yet annoyed voice. "You undoubtedly see that ironing by the door? Make sure it's washed, pressed, dry, done and back in one hour? Exactly one hour."

"Absolutely Kaelie right away," Clary replied promptly, coming out with a wicker basket full of various items hanging out of it, she used her shoe to close the door as she merely continued on her way. Scarlet remained ready to pounce yet the door shut even before she attempted too. Pressing one ear up against the door, she tried to listen for any sounds but alas none. Clary was now in front of Aline's pleasant room, delicately balancing the dainty basket and loaded trays on her ample hip and gentle hands.

"Good morning Aline," Clary said, entering her stepsister's room, which was full of light and the sunshine, as it always was, especially in the morning."Good morning Clary, it's so marvellous to see you," Aline's gentle voice said.

"The same to you Clary. Did you sleep okay?" she politely asked.

"Very well I did, thank you for asking. I made your longtime favorite. Do you have any laundry that needs to be washed"

"Thank you so much. It smells magnificent, actually I do. It's by the door in that hamper bag. One of my tops, unfortunately, got ripped. Could you carefully sew for it for me please?"

"Yes. Would you like it back by this afternoon?"

"Whenever is fine. I'll see you later."

Clary walked down the hall towards her stepmother's room, carrying the last tray, hamper bag and basket with each hand. She unlocked Lilian's door quickly going inside.

"Good morning Stepmother," she justly said.

"Well, come in Clary. Pick up the laundry and get on with your duties like normally."

"Very well Stepmother."

Scarlet was waiting eagerly by the door, like usual, before she could voluntarily enter it slammed right in her eager face. She placed her ear against the smooth wood, listening for any sounds, but there wasn't any. Strategically placing her face in her paws, beginning to yowl in annoyance mostly because of the missed opportunity, when all of a sudden there was a high-pitched scream and a crash coming from Kaelie's room. The elusive cat's eyes lit up with excitement as she dashed towards Kaelies locked door, and the mouse managed to squeeze itself underneath the bottom right into her waiting paws.

Clary dashed up the grand stairs to perceive what had happened, and Kaelie opened her door running out in a pink tank top and lepoard print shorts her blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun. "Mother! Oh Mother!" she wailed, tears streaming down her face, the girls blue eyes full of fear and disgust. The second she saw Clary her eyes filled with sheer rage and venom.

"YOU! You did it with impunity on purpose! I know you did!" she screamed, as Aline also came dashing out of her room wearing a purple t-shirt and lounge pants.

"What did I undoubtedly do? I genuinely don't know what you're talking about," Clary said.

"Me either, what just happened?" Aline naturally asked.

"She put this unpleasant disgusting mouse under my teacup!" Kaelie cried hysterically, carefully shutting the door to Lilian's private room. Clary and Aline both stood there in absolute utter shock at the blonde's accusations.

"Don't worry Clary; I know you wouldn't do something like that. She's just being overdramatic as usual."

"Yeah I know Aline. I honestly don't know how that mouse got there. It wasn't there when I-"

"Clarissa!" Lilian's distinctive harsh voice suddenly snapped the redhead out of her conscious thoughts, as Kaelie opened the door just a few pivotal moments later.

"You're in so much trouble," her stepsister said, the evil practically dripping from her voice.

Clary felt her heart sink, she knew this was a battle that she wasn't going to win, even if she pleaded her case, she sighed before begun drily walking over towards the door, her eyes focused on the oak floor.

"Please close the door," Lilian invariably said, and promptly took a deep breath, uncritically accepting whatever appropriate punishment her stepmother undoubtedly had in store for her.


End file.
